


Seven Kingdoms

by lyall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyall/pseuds/lyall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is Lyanna. All of this was for her and only her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Kingdoms

Time seemed to slow down as he brought the battle axe swinging down. It connected with the black armor with and almighty clang that seemed to resonate within his soul. He knew that it would be a sound that would be with him the rest of his life.

But it was all worth it. If it meant getting her back then he would tear the seven kingdoms apart a thousand times over just to save her. The image of her face was all that kept him going through it all. He could not bare to think on the idea that if he lost, the implications would be catastrophic. 

And Ned. Ned who had fought so hard with him and lost so much. Defeat would mean the worst for him. 

The battle axe had cut open Rhaegars armour with ease, blood as red as fire poured out in with the surrounding waters, staining them an eerie crimson. Rhaegar dropped to his knees, seemingly defeated, but Robert could not stop.

He swung the battle axe down again, and again. Every stroke he repeated the same name is his head; ‘Lyanna. Lyanna.’ With every stroke Rhaegars face became more unrecognisable and Lyanna’s shone more clearly in his eyes.

Robert did not know when the battle around him had ceased, or for how long he stood there, swinging his weapon at the man before him. All he knew was that it took four men to hold him back and wrench the weapon out of his hands before he realised that they had won.

He didn’t know who, but someone took Rhaegars body before Robert could claim the head, leaving him nothing to do but make his way back to Kings landing in the hope that Ned had found Lyanna.

Word soon reached him that Jaime Lannister had slit the mad Kings throat when he had issued the order for Lord Tywins head.

Robert had managed a joyless laugh at that. The kings own guard was what had caused his downfall. He deserved it.

Robert reached the city surrounding Red Keep to find it sacked and mostly destroyed, but he did not stop for he wanted to her. He had only received a single letter from Ned stating that he should ‘Come to the Red Keep. Have haste’. 

He had hoped that it had meant that Lyanna was there, waiting for him. Ned was too clever to reveal such a delicacy over raven incase of interception. The suspense was killing him. When he reached the Red Keeps gates, he did not wait for his fellow men, but broke into a fast canter through the courtyard into the Red Keep, stopping only to dismount as the entrance to the throne room.

His legs could not take him fast enough as he raced in, coming to a halt when he spotted Ned.

“Ned... please...” Robert croaked, his voice thick with longing. To see her. To hold her. To kiss her.

Ned rose from the base of the steps, his face grave. He needn’t say a word. The silence spoke volumes. Robert felts his knees give way beneath him and the ground rush up to meet him. His head dropped into his hands as the icy feeling in his chest spread through out his body.

“No, no, no...” he sobbed, “We were supposed to save her. This was all for her, all of it!”

Ned said nothing and did not move to comfort his friend. Roberts distraught cries echoed around the room, intensifying the grief behind them. His heart ached with a longing for her that he knew would no never be satisfied. No matter how many whores beds he could stumble into, they would not be Lyanna. 

The dreams of seeing their black haired child running around shattered into a million pieces. Lyanna had unknowingly taken a piece of Robert with her when she had died.

And he knew that seven Kingdoms would not fill the hole that she left.


End file.
